


A Rose By Any Other Name

by Anastasia_Fry27



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Twins, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety Disorder, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cliche, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hunay, Hurt No Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith has a Stress disorder, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Panic Attacks, Service Dog Kosmo, Space Gays On Earth, Space family, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, fluff later on, slowburn, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Fry27/pseuds/Anastasia_Fry27
Summary: "Sometimes in life, we don't get what we want, or what we deserve. But we just have to deal with it. Smile and move forward. Don't let them see your tears, or your scars. Be strong."That's what she always said.It's what he was raised to believe.But maybe she was wrong all along.Read The First chapter for an update on what’s happening to this story!





	A Rose By Any Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is an angsty child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the Prologue so run while you can, because this Fic I've written will be long and terrible so...  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> 'Kay if you're still here enjoy.

Erm, hello! 

I’m going to be straight with you, I absolutely hated how this story was written and planned and almost everything but the plot, so I’m going to rewrite it wayyyy better.

And without changing tenses.

Big oof.

 

But for those who read this and were interested, I’d like to say thank you for reading this crap I spat out only at 1 - 3 AM, I never wrote this any other time. As I said in the previous chapter nine, I’ll be finishing this even if I just give one long chapter, I kinda promised my online friends this.

 

I have much better works on the way for you all, such as my “Klance Shorts Because Voltron Screwed Up” Series that already has some parts out.

  
Thank you again for your patience.

  
Stay strong lovelies <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Pride  
> Keith meets a new home.


End file.
